Feel it
by Adkin
Summary: Castigo. Dulce, apropiado, exquisito. De ser él, tú lo estarías disfrutando. Hay que saber que prueba de amor más magnánima como aquella no debe existir.


Nαruto Copyright © Mαsαshi Kishimoto

**|A**dv: AU. Yaoi/Slash  
**|R**eto: Fanfic!Meme (LJ)

**!T**o: Veintiocho (A.k.a Uzu).

* * *

み_Viñetα_み

**Feel it**_**  
**—Por: Adkın—_

* * *

.

Es un turbio escenario, viciado con el asqueroso humor de cloacas mentales que abruman la racionalidad de los hechos. Y estas tú, absorto en un plano que se sume y despedaza dejando el espacio vacío. No hay construcciones mentales, según tu _criterio_, no debe haberlas. La lógica en tus acciones te somete a juicios indeseados; simplemente no quieres recaer en la premisa de que un cuello cruje entre tus manos, se contrae y el cuerpo completo se retuerce. No vas a pensar en el crimen atroz que se manifiesta, debes recordar no hacerlo porque es contradictorio.

Entonces prefieres concentrarte en la decoración que se despliega a los costados del ente al que sometes, sin embargo, es un foco de luz esclareciendo tu rojizo cabello el que te distrae. Te entretiene aquello que cae en cascada como ardiente fuego, abrasador cual furiosa hoguera destinada a tragar impíos. Piensas que es bonito el color de las brasas, pero bajo tu retorcido juicio te regocija no ser quien soporte las supurantes llagas. Te emociona el hecho de estar siendo benevolente con quien no lo merece y eso te hace sonreír aún más, aunque el paisaje de tu rostro se traduzca en grotesco, insensible, amoral.

Castigo. Dulce, apropiado, exquisito. De ser él, tú lo estarías disfrutando. Hay que saber que prueba de amor más magnánima como aquella no debe existir. No, no debe. Entre el raciocinio que presumes poseer y el desgarbado sentir no se estableció un límite coherente. Por eso, lo que ofreces es único, que raya en lo frío y demente, abstracto. Tomas en cuenta aquello porque aceptas que eso eres: deforme; como la mueca que deja de ostentarse en el rostro de él. Y no te da miedo ninguno de los dos aspectos, no sabes ni siquiera como se definiría ahora el miedo. No obstante, en sus ojos ya sin vida quisiste creer haber visto el rezago de algo similar… Al cabo de un segundo lo rechazas. Él, ¿él? —Te detienes para perder dos escasos minutos admirándolo, tan tranquilo y ecuánime como siempre te ha parecido, hasta muerto—. No, él te hubiera dado un significado previamente extraído de algún diccionario. Él tampoco sabía que era, o eso quieres creer ahora que miras su negro cabello manchando el frío suelo.

Ha pasado el tiempo, no es de noche y presumes que pueden ser las siete, las ocho o quizás las nueve, el reloj está justo al frente, pero el minutero es tan ilegible. Notas que no te dio explicaciones, realmente tu no dejaste que eso sucediera. —Vuelves a mirarlo, rígido— él simplemente no las hubiera dado, lo tuyo no es perder el tiempo con nimiedades y el desparramado ser que yace como maniquí a tu lado lo sabía. Sonríes de nuevo porque se te está volviendo una fastidiosa costumbre y recuerdas haber amado todas y cada una de sus mentiras. Es que el esmero que imprimía en cada una era tan intenso, casi pasional y tú eras tan, tan…

Y, ¿ahora qué? Tus rastros están en su ropa, en sus labios, en su cabello, en la imagen que refleja sus oscuros ojos... Ah, pero no es algo que no hayas prevenido —suspiras poniéndote en pie—, si por esa razón no debías dejar a tu mente trabajar. El título "In fraganti" será el monumento que alzarás en tu defensa —pasas por encima de otro inmóvil cuerpo sin preocuparte en pisarlo—, actuaste bajo irá e intenso dolor y, ¿quién podrá objetarlo? Nadie sabe si desconocías o no la treta de tu pútrido amante, nadie puede acusarte de llevar semanas planeándolo, es más, ninguno siquiera imaginaría que aquel fatal encuentro lo propiciaste tú. Eres un miserable, reservado, cruel y hasta maniático ente, pero estás seguro que nadie aún puede dar fe de tu esquizofrenia porque nada de lo que hiciste fue premeditado. Nada.

—Sabes, cada que leo este párrafo me parece que te estás describiendo a ti mismo. —Gaara seguía ignorándolo—. He de suponer que yo soy quién agoniza estrangulado.

De haber sido posible, le hubiera contestado que sí aunque no fuera una pregunta, pero no lo haría. En cambio disimuló el desliz de una torcida sonrisa al recoger el lápiz que resbaló de sus dedos.

—Realmente —siendo tan impropio en él, decidió comentar—, lo que debería suponer es que yo no soy el autor.

Sasuke recargó su cuerpo en el espaldar del asiento mientras mostraba el filo de una mueca prepotente.

—Aunque diga Naruto Uzumaki en el pie de página, yo conozco muy bien esa forma de expresión apasionada y visceral. —El gesto apático volvió a sus facciones—. No me subestimes.

Por primera vez, durante el lapso de tiempo que estuvieron compartiendo el salón de clase, Gaara lo miró.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

* * *

Gaara acomodó su pantalón y al salir del salón se subió a la cabeza la capucha de la chaqueta. Sasuke terminó reclinándose en la silla que ocupó todo el tiempo, permitiendo que su mirada se desplazara de aquí para allá. Al cabo de un par de minutos volvió a la lectura.

.

* * *

**!****N**otα: Bueno, realmente es bastante "general", pero supongo que puede uno imaginarse varias cosas entre líneas, sobre todo con el párrafo final cofcof.

Lo tenía escrito hace por lo menos ocho meses y sigo sin saber para dónde iba, porque lo que imaginé sólo comprendía el "escrito" de Gaara... Al final quité la basura que traté de escribir después de tener ese lapsus de _creatividad_ (risas) y así quedó. En fin.

**Uzu**, supongo que me pasé de la fecha, aunque no se haya estipulado ninguna. Soy una pésima persona, pero espero que de verdad te guste por lo menos un poco, es medio raro, lo sé D:

Gracias a quien lea y quiera comentar, mi ministerio de quejas está presto a contestar. Creo que ya tengo slogan xD


End file.
